Odd feelings arising
by BlackSiriusly
Summary: Just before DH and with a tiny change: Sirius ain't dead nor is Dumbledore. And I believe there's no Deathly Hallows to chase but there will be an adventure in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Summer at Sirius

It had all started during the summer when Hermione, Harry and Ron had spent it at Grimmauld's Place with Sirius and Remus. Hermione thought that it was only a slight infatuation affecting her when it came to Sirius. She had since long accepted the fact that he was quite handsome for his age and after all he been through.

"Oi,Harry, Hermione wake up" Ron shouted as he entered the room from the bathroom.

"What's wrong Ron, there's no need to shout at us" Hermione asked a bit taken back by her friend's entrance.

"Nothing's wrong Mione, it's just that they're serving breakfast downstairs, if there still is anything left, after Sirius of course" he laughed in response.

Hermione's eyes widened at the realization of that fact, she knew that if she didn't hurry enough she wouldn't have any breakfast left as Sirius obviously ate for two. She rushed down the stairs and stormed into the kitchen.

"Hey, never knew you were so eager to see me in the morning" Sirius guffawed at Hermione's entrance which made her stop dead in her tracks.

Slowly walking over to a chair opposite Sirius she started to pile food on her plate, not daring to look at his grey gaze. She knew he was observing her.

"Good morning, Sirius. Slept well?" she asked politely, still not looking the man in the eyes.

"Hmmm...Yes , I did, thank you" Sirius said, knowing that the pause he had just made would make Hermione turn her gaze up towards him. As he saw he was right he just winked at her and she quickly looked down on her plate with bacon and eggs again, only to turn furiously pink as Sirius chuckled.

After a while Harry came trotting down the stairs into the kitchen only to find Hermione and Sirius staring very intensely at each other.

"What's going on here? Have you guys made a dare, or what?" he chuckled as he sat down and took some cold eggs and bacon.

As always Ron had kept him upstairs talking about quidditch. He did that every morning to him because they would spend whole days practicing and playing chess. Harry didn't mind it, just a wave with the wand and the food was served warm again. Nice things you can do with magic he thought to himself.

At the sudden entrance of his godson Sirius just smiled a broad grin as welcome sign and winked to him as he sat down beside him.

"Yes, you could say so, we just made a dare to see who lasted longer gazing at the other one" Sirius answered before Hermione could say anything. She just smiled and stood up.

"Got to go, Harry, see you later, quidditch today right?" she hastily said to her best friend and nearly run out of the kitchen before Harry answered her.

"That was weird" Harry said but didn't give it any importance and continued eating his breakfast while his godfather explained him the news of the day.

The rest of the day passed quiet calm and normal. Harry and Ron played quidditch in the backyard while Sirius was finishing fixing and tidying some rooms of the house and Hermione and Remus played muggle chess.

"You sure that's right move, Hermione?" Remus asked her with a small smile spread across his face, his amber eyes lightning up as she looked confused at him.

"Yeah... why not?" she asked sheepishly while her face acquired a soft pink tone.

"Nothing, just wanted to see your reaction, you seem more stubborn around these two" he answered calmly, pointing at the quidditch-playing guys.

"Well, I'm just used to tell them off" she said and shrugged making Remus chuckle at her remark.

Most days went on that way the two boys playing quidditch, Remus and Hermione playing chess or reading books by themselves in some not-so-dark-now room as Sirius had proven himself to be excellent at house chores. Time swiftly passed and September drifted in making them all aware that the leisure would soon end.

[A/N: I know Grimmauld's Place is like nowhere near to have a yard or garden but let's just pretend it does have a kind of backyard/garden.. pleeaseeee?]


	2. Chapter 2: Nearly the end of the summer

It wasn't long before school started again meaning that Remus would get back to being their teacher in Defense against Dark Arts and that the Order would soon arrive to discuss a "few" things at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione sighed at the mere thought of calling Remus professor once again. She knew something was getting alive inside of her but couldn't quite put the finger on it. Still she felt it weird and awkward to be respectful in much greater ways to Remus as during the summer.

Remus , he was what had changed. He towards her or maybe she was just hallucinating after so much chess playing with the werewolf. She had always understood him to be a gentleman, but never expected him to be such a darling.

Her cheeks turned bright pink faster than lightning hitting the ground as Remus entered the room with a book in his hand, not realizing she was there.

She just sat there bright faced and eyes wide and round as watermelons, staring at Remus. It wasn't helping that her mind had other things to point out about her, erhmm, professor.

Remus tore apart his gaze from the book he was quietly reading while sitting in the arm chair Sirius hold so dear. He realized Hermione sat there, eyes glazed, staring in his direction.

"Mione, are you fine? You seem a little lost in your own head" he said with a small smile. As Hermione heard his choice of words, name to be more precise, she instantly looked him in the eyes and turned pinkish all over her face. She felt how the embarrasment crept up on her cheeks to linger there as long as Remus looked at her, she quickly lowered her gaze to the floor beneath them.

That made Remus chuckle and he decided to keep looking at her for some odd reason.

"Oh! No, I was just thinking, do we have to call you professor now once again, do we?" she tried to pull up an excuse for staring so avidly at him.

"Yes, you do" he smiled "But no need for it in my office, thought" he continued as he stood up and winked at her before he left the living room.

Leaving a really confused Hermione, staring at the spot he had just been. She wondered what he might have meant with that wink...

Lather that day, Sirius and Remus sat down on the back porch talking while looking at the boys playing quidditch. They saw clearly that it was quidditch, but any muggle who had stared out their window and looked at the yard would have seen two boys playing football.

"So, excited to start a new year as teacher, Moony?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Actually, yeah, at least after the mini holidays we had here Padfoot" he laughed. Sirius stood up and went towards the boys to play with them and shouted over his shoulder.

"Oi ! Moony , be sure to come back next summer then" and gave his friend a playful wink before sprinting off towards the boys.

Remus just laughed at the sight before him: two young boys actually teaching Sirius to play football. It was a hilarious scene: Sirius tripping over his own legs as he tried to balance and coordinate to shoot as Ron was standing quite sick looking as the goalkeeper. Harry noticed this too and burst out into laughter, it was nearly as if Ron had seen a giant spider coming towards him in full speed.

Hermione sat down beside Remus and laughed wholeheartedly at the scene n front of her eyes.

"Hey there 'Mione" Remus chuckled, holding back the laughter.

"Hi" she said and blushed slightly as Remus had used her nickname instead of her whole name, he never did that..

"So , you finished that book already?" He asked her.

"No, but I'm pretty close to the end , though. Want to give it a go, Remus?" she asked him, wondering if he wanted to read it later on, then she would have an excuse to go to his office during term, she thought to herself.

"Yeah of course, but don't worry. I can read it later on, during the term" he said politely with a small smile.

Sirius just ran up to both of them in his form of Padfoot just to jump on them and get them all dirty and muddy.

"Fine puppy, Nice puppy" Hermione said while patting Padfoot's head. Sirius just barked in response, making Remus, Harry and Ron to nearly roll on the grass with laughter streaming out their mouths.

Noticing their mocking laugh, Sirius went back to his human form and decided to wrestle the boys and the man on the grass, who certainly looked surprised as the black-haired man just launched at them.

"Just wait and see who gets hurt first of all of you" Hermione shouted and then snickered at the scene: they were all like seven year old kids playing. That was until Sirius let out a whine-like sound and roll onto his back while grabbing his arm. Remus stopped inmediately as if he'd been paralyzed.

"Hey, that arm's broken dude" a muggle shouted from an open window nearby.

They all rushed to the hospital, as a muggle neighbour had seen them and noticed that Sirius arm was broken. Sirius whining all they way to the hospital and then proceeded to grind his teeth as the doctor fixed the broken arm. He had to wear the arm steadily for three months and had to get back for check ups.

Over dinner, Sirius was in all bad mood claiming that he couldn't do anything as his arm was wounded and not cured properly.

"Please Sirius, you can do what you want , you know how to use your wand with the other hand, you managed that in our first year as Marauders" said Remus with a grin, making all three teenagers stare at the wizard who just chuckled and said that he was muggle bounded to be like that for three months and expected some help.

After dinner Harry, Ron and Sirius went to talk in the living room as Hermione did the dishes and Remus helped her. As she left a pan to dry on the counter, Remus left some glasses too and their hands touched making both blush intensively. Looking up they found themselves lost in the other one's gaze. Those amber eyes, Hermione felt she could sink into them any minute soon.

"Hmm, I, erhm, got to go take the wolfsbane potion" Remus said and hurried out of the room, leaving a surprised and daydreaming Hermione on her own. That meant it was time for her to go to bed and for Sirius to be Padfoot again even if he had a broken arm...


	3. Chapter 3: Last day at Sirius'

She sat staring out the window watching the rain pour down. She felt heartbroken, like someone had tore all her lust for life out of her. It was because all of it wasn't right. She knew better than to fall for anyone let alone him. She sighed, there was nothing left to do except praying that he would never ever notice her in the same way she noticed him.

Sirius entered the room only to see Hermione sitting by the window all alone, quite sad. He decided he could approach the young girl to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey, Hermione. You there?" he asked her with a wide grin on his face as he waved a hand in front of Hermione's eyes. Noticing something that intruded on her focusing outside, she looked to her left to find a slightly amused Sirius hovering over her.

"Oh! Hi Sirius, what you doing here? How's your arm?" she asked just out of plain politeness towards Harry's godfather.

"Nothing, just came to get some stuff of mine and my arm feels a lot better thank you, but you seemed to be lost inside yourself, dear" he said accompanying his words with a knowing smile. Oh, yes, Sirius Black knew what it was to be lost in himself, after all that's how he managed to stay alive twelve years in Azkaban and then escape.

"It's nothing Sirius, I was just thinking about how different this year is going to be with all of you guys around Hogwarts" she said with a small chuckle to light up her own mood.

They continued their little chat a bit more until Mrs. Weasley announced it was dinner time for everyone in the house.

When they entered the kitchen they noticed everyone were already seated at the table just waiting for them two to arrive. Hermione blushed slightly as she saw the look on Harry and Ron's faces. She hoped they didn't notice it though. Sirius just grinned and told everyone to start eating, that it was no need to wait for him.

"But, it's your house Sirius" said Remus, implying that of course that had to wait for him.

"No need to wait for me, you know that my friend" he said with a grin plastered on his face towards his only best friend that was left alive, because Peter didn't count at all for him, not after those horrible years in Azkaban and the betrayal to his _brother_. As Sirius sat down everybody started to eat as maniacs with a few too many interruptions from the Weasley twins and the laughter that always followed and the scolding look of their mother, not approving their behavior at dinner. After dinner time the "kids" had to leave the kitchen because it was Order meeting next up on the schedule. Obviously they left the rooms but eavesdropped in the stairs, expecting Crookshanks not to be around this time... They heard Dumbledore's voice and a quick snappy argument by Snape, which they believed Dumbledore just smiled away as he always did.

It was already the day before leaving for Hogwarts, so the trio was eagerly stuffing things they thought they needed into their trunks.

"Last year, now guys" smiled Ron, as he tossed a few books in the trunk.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it would be quieter than the last ones.."grinned Harry, "besides we really have to win the quidditch cup, and you know it Ron" he added as to prepare his fellow team member. Ron just nodded and kept tossing things into his trunk.

Hermione was fixing Hedwig and Crookshanks so they were ready in for the trip. Closed her own trunk and laid all three tickets on the night table beside the beds. As she realized everyone were already laying in their bed she just turned off the lights.

"Good night, boys" she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting away to sleep.

"Good night 'Mione" answered the boys in one voice.

The next morning was hectic as they all had to get ready to leave for the Express. Mrs. Weasley was shouting to everybody to eat their breakfast and check that they had everything. Ginny just looked at Harry and chuckled: her mom hadn't changed at all over the years, just the same as every time they were about to leave for the Hogwarts Express. As they reached King's Cross with all their belongings they heard someone shouting at them.

"Oi! Kiddos, don't leave a crippled man behind" followed by a bark-laugh. It was Sirius, the headmaster had offered him to be head of Gryffindor as professor McGonagall applied to her teaching duties only. "Besides you have to help me and treat me with respect" Sirius added when he was closer to them, with a smug grin on his face. He winked at them and hoped on to the train swiftly.

"Then it's true he's our new head of Gryffindor..." Ron said amused.

"Of course, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have told us, don't you think?" hissed Hermione. Harry just glanced sideways to his best friends and decided that the best thing he could do is avoid the bad mood Hermione had since yesterday, so he grabbed Ginny by the hand and both also hopped onto the train after Black. Hermione sighed and also got on board followed by Ron , who waved goodbye to his parents.


	4. Chapter 4: First day at Hogwarts

As soon as they arrived to the Great Hall and had passed the yearly ritual of the sorting hat and the speech of Dumbledore all dug into their food as they commented animatedly on the vacations and trips they've done. Hermione looked over at the teacher's table only to find Sirius looking over at her spot and winking at her. She turned brightly pink over her cheeks and she hoped nobody noticed while she wondered why her heart skipped a beat every time she saw that man. At that right moment Dumbledore stood up once more to announce the incorporation of Sirius Black to the staff as the new head of Gryffindor and that professor McGonagall will only attend to her duties as teacher this year.

Most of the Gryffindor table roared of glee while the pther tables just clapped their hands politely, some girls swooning over the fact they would finally have a good looking "teacher" around the castle. The Slytherin table obviously didn't even bother to show any sign of welcome at all towards Mr. Black.

They were told to rest in till next day when the classes would start and that they could at least try to obtain their schedules before tomorrow, especially those from Gryffindor as their new head of house could then get to more or less recognize some students easier.

After lunch Hermione headed straight to Sirius' office to ask for her schedule. As she arrived she saw a line of students waiting outside, mainly girls of course. The door opened and out came Ron with his schedule.

"Hi 'Mione, have you seen Lavender around?" he asked his friend who stood patiently waiting for her turn in the line.

"No i'm sorry, maybe you could check the grounds around the lake, most students are out as it's such a nice day today" she answered with a smile.

After five students it was already her turn, her stomach started to fill with butterflies which she didn't really needed that time.

"Hi, professor Black" she greeted politely as she shut the door behind herself.

"Hi, miss Granger" said Sirius with a huge grin " I knew you were obviously coming today, so here's your schedule" he continued taking one that wasn't on the pile he had on his desk but on the side, laying there lonely with her name scribbled on it in Dumbledore's writing.

She smiled and took the schedule ready to leave his office when he told her that she had class with "Moony" next day at first period. He just grinned as she turned lightly pink.

"And by the way, please call me Sirius when we're in private 'Mione" he said with a wink before sending her off.

She couldn't properly understand what had just happened in there. He had called her by her nickname like during the whole summer they've spent at his house eve though he knew he was supposed to call her by her surname and to top it all off he had asked her to call him Sirius in private. In private! As if there would be any moments "alone" with him... He knew about her attraction towards him, damn, he knew about all the females attraction towards him.

Then she remembered she had professor Lupin's class first thing tomorrow after breakfast which made her blush on her way to the common room.

She spent the rest of the day reading a book, or better said a few ones from this year, either in the common room or in the library until it was time to go to sleep. She slept like a baby that night.

After breakfast she headed straight to Defense against Dark Arts with professor Lupin hoping she wouldn't be the first and only one in there. As she had a hunch in the back of her spine she realized that she indeed was alone with professor Lupin. She sat in her usual place at the front trying to do as if she read avidly from the book.

"Come on 'Mione you're not fooling me. I don't think you find that book so interesting after reading it this summer" he pointed out to her with a small smile.

"Oh well , I, I thought I could use a little refreshing before the class started" she blurted out perfectly knowing he would notice the lie in it accompanied with a clear avoidance of his amber eyes.

Remus just chuckled "I'm sure you don't need any refreshing either as you might have read some chapters yesterday in the library,dear". With that he stood up and walked towards the back of the class to set up the slide machine with each correct transparency according to his speech for the class.

"Oh, please come in, come in the class is about to start" he said to a few students waiting outside the open door as he motioned with the hand for them to step inside the classroom.

As the class went on Hermione picked up fast enough what professor Lupin talked about and recognized what she had read during the summer, so she just stared at the transparencies before her and nodded when she knew for sure that the fact is right. Suddenly she heard professor Lupin's voice.

"Miss Granger, how rare of you not to raise your hand to answer my question" Lupin said.

" I hmmm, I was looking at the transparency, sir" she said blushing furiously at he fact that all heads were turned towards her and that she hadn't even heard the question itself but only Remus's silky voice preaching to the class. Lupin just chuckled and proceeded to ask another student who didn't answer right but close enough and he explained what he had just asked.

As Hermione exited the classroom she felt someone nudge her, it was Harry. He was looking appalled by the answer she had given professor Lupin before.

"How come you didn't raise your hand as fast as lightning 'Mione? Are you feeling ill?" he asked her, suspecting something was wrong and she wasn't concentrating in class because of it. Concern clearly showing in his face.

"No, it's just my stomach, it feels a little weird sometimes" she answered, not knowing exactly if he would believe her. Harry just grabbed her by the arm to the Hospital Wing. As they entered he shouted for Madame Pomfrey.

"What's wrong Mr. Potter" she asked as she hurried over to them. Noticing as none of them were bleeding or broken her face clearly got rid of worry.

"I just wondered what's wrong with Hermione. She says her stomach feels weird sometimes" he stated with a worried look on his face.

"Oh well, let me just do some tests and we'll see what's going on" she said and grabbed Hermione by the arm and directing her to another part of the wing as she shooed Harry away by telling him he would know firsthand if there's something wrong with Miss Granger.

After fifteen minutes all possible tests were ready and confirmed nothing wrong with Hermione. As Madame Pomfrey accompanied Hermione to a worried Harry sitting patiently on a chair with Ginny beside him.

"There's nothing wrong with her stomach and by what she has told me I clearly believe she's in love" stated Madame Pomfrey amused before trailing off and leaving the three teens alone.

"In love?" Harry uttered in surprise.

"Who? Wait and I think I know" Ginny said with a small smile across her freckled face.

"I'm not sure" said Hermione before bursting out the door towards the Great Hall for lunch.

The rest of the day went on quietly, Hermione trying to ignore Harry's questioning looks and Ginny's small smiles of amusement as she hadn't told his boyfriend about her theories. She went to bed exhausted after doing her homework and avoiding all human contact with her so called friends including Ron who didn't know a thing about what had happened that day.


	5. Chapter 5: Is she jinxed? Hexed? Cursed?

Harry woke up rather uncomfortably as Ron had plunged himself onto his bed, drastically opening up the curtains letting the sun soak in and wake him.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" he sharply asked Harry.  
"Nothing phisycally at least" he responded still yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
"What do you mean? So there's something you can't see then? Is it right?" he said with wide eyes. "Do you think she's been hexed or jinxed or maybe cursed..?" he said letting out a loud gasp of horror as if he had seen a giant spider instead of Harry's face. Harry sat up and straightened himself before answering his friend.  
"Well if you call love a kinx then maybe, sure." he said before simply walking into the bathroom and closing the door after him.

"WHAT? Meet me at breakfast" Ron shouted before heading down the stairs to the common room to see if Hermione were there, she wasn't. As he checked the clock he clearly realized it was time for breakfast indeed so he headed with fast steps towards the Great Hall. On his way he heard a pair of voices he thought he recognized, just around the corner ahead of him so he decided to sprint a bit to see who it was.  
There he stood, Ronald Bilius Weasley, watching as Hermione giggled and blushed at some witty remark professor Lupin had said two seconds ago. He was paralyzed, since when was professor Lupin known for being witty and making girls blush? That one was Sirius for sure, not his friend/professor with a furry little problem... Then it struck him, it was Lupin Hermione liked or loved as Harry had said. 

He slowly walked into the Great Hall, trying to mask his surprise and deceive under a quite blank face which cracked into a smile as soon as he saw Lavender chatting eagerly with his brothers.

"Morning everyone" he said before piling food on his plate. After some minutes of quiet eating arrived Harry.

"Hey, morning" he said as he seated down in front of Ron and Lavender. As Ron had done before Harry also piled food on his plate and started to eat and drunk a few sips of pumpkin juice before asking the obvious.  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked a bit surprised she hadn't lunged herlsef beside him by then, she was always there before the boys. This time it wasn't Ron who answered nor explained what he had seen before but Lavender.  
"She's sitting there, at the end of the table talking very eagerly with professor Lupin, actually some may think they like each other" she said pointing at the end of the table near the professor's table and giggling at the same time.  
"Well that ain't true Lavender, they might just be talking about some book they've both read, you know they both are bookworms" Ron said smugly, looking disappointingly at Harry, who picked it up as a "we-need-to-talk-later-about-this". The three finished breakfast and left for their classes of the day.

Hermione left breakfast as if she were floating on clouds all the day, she knew it was wrong but it felt so good. Besides it was her turn to feel infatuated with someone, Harry and Ron have already and she didn't judge them for their taste.  
As her free period approached she went outside to sit under a tree and read a book, just to free her mind of furry thoughts. She felt a shadowed above her head and as she lifted her gaze from her book she realized it was Ron, who she hadn't talked with in one day.

"Hey" she said, not sure of what to really say actually.  
"Hey, I heard you weren't feeling so good yesterday, are you better now?" he asked as he sat down in front of his best friend.  
"Yes, yes, actually there was no need to hurry to the Hospital Wing, but Harry dragged me there so I had no choice." she stated with a faint smile, trying to avoid the actual "problem" she was going through.  
"Yeah, I heard, he told me what Madame Pomfrey had said" he said with a laugh " so, who is the fortunate one? Professor Lupin, maybe? I heard you giggling and blushing on your way to breakfast this morning" he said looking a tad amused at his remark.  
"Well, that only means that you don't know how witty he can be as you clearly don't spend enough of your time talking to him except for excusing yourself for not having done the essays" she spat out at him as she stood up and left with fast paces towards the castle.  
"I was right she likes him, she reacted the same way with Krum" he laughed alone as he remembered it.

Hermione wasn't angry just a bit upset that she was so obvious about it. She didn't want the whole school to know she liked her Defense against Arts professor nor that she found her Head of house attractive. She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person walking straight towards her until they bumped into eachother.  
"Oi Miss Granger! Be careful with your Head of House would you?" Sirius just laughed as he grasped her by the shoulders, realizing she was lost in her own head. "Too lost in there as always eh? 'Mione" he said still holding her.  
"I, hmmm, erm , I, I'm sorry sir" she muttered out loudly enough for Sirius to hear,who let go of his hold on her as she started to blush heavily. "Oi! No need to be embarrassed 'Mione, I already know you thought about me!" he joked and let out a bark like laugh and left her there standing as if she were going to grow roots into the floor. She decided she needed to go to the library and search for information about werewolfs and animagi. She felt like the marauders I their young years.. great! That wasn't what she needed but what her instincts told her. She always thought things twice before doing something now she just rushed to the library, afraid these books would be taken.  
As she stepped into the library she realized there weren't much students in there so she knew her hopes of getting the right books were extremely high. She went to the shelves Madame Pince had told her. She went through them twice and couldn't find the books so she wandered around the library to another section, she could at least do her Potions homework as she was there.

She saw someone familiar at one of the tables but couldn't figure out who it was as the person was hunched over two books and surrounded by a few other stacks of them. Then it hit her the only one who was so wildly interested in books as her was Lupin...


	6. Chapter 6: The list of teachers

Hermione decided to sit at a table beside Lupin. Trying not to glance too much at her beloved teacher. Then, suddenly, a note of parchment came down drifting from nowhere. She opened and read it.  
[ I know you're here Hermione and you should have thought about it before you started to glance at me like a maniac... just kidding, I'm fine with it. If you need help with those furry books you know you can ask me anything. Remus]

He had really left her perplexed by this note. Perplexed and frustrated. What if he knew? She decided that the best was to go to sleep as she had spent some hours at the library but it was still early. She knew she wasn't about to sleep easily.

When Hermione entered the common room she saw a small group of students huddled over two tables and a bit of parchment. The group was highly predominant of redness. The Weasley twins orchestrating it all. As she reached the tables she heard hollering and loud laughter.  
"What are you all doing? 'Cause it's clear you're not studying" she spat out, angry about the fact that Harry and Ron never took up a book in all their six past years.  
"We're rating the teachers. Who do you prefer 'Mione, Sirius or Remus?" asked the twins in one voice.  
"Why do you suppose I would possibly liken one of them?" she spat out and left for the dorms.  
"I know who she likes, it's Remus" said Ron solemnly, so they all added a vote for Remus from her. 

She lied awake in her bed with her curtains closed. Thinking about that question. Instantly she thought about Remus, turning bright pink even though she lied in pitch black darkness. But still she would fall for Sirius' every wink and smile. Would she fall for some slight flirting which she knew he did with everyone around the grounds? She knew Sirius was the good looking playboy as he had always been and she didn't like that he flirted with everyone, because she would certainly be jealous when he wandered around flirting. That made her instantly think of the werewolf. Sure he had a furry little problem once a month but she had also one, pretty red in fact. And she didn't really mind, she could brew him wolfsbane potion and maybe turn into an animagi. Stopping dead in her tracks she realized she had something more than a students' infatuation in hold for her teacher. She let out a groan and turned to her side to let sleep conquer her.

Harry run down the stairs from the dorm room, not seeing his red headed friend in the common room he decided to go straight to breakfast hoping he would be there instead. As he entered the Great Hall he realized he was right, Ron sat beside Lavender, as usually by now, and Hermione opposite of them talking eagerly about something. At that moment he remembered Ron wanted to tell him something but then he realized he probably had but not directly to him, it was when the twins had asked her about the list of teachers and the one to respond had been Ron.  
"Morning guys" he said as he sit down beside Hermione ,who looked quite happy that morning. They chatted about what classes they had that day and Hermione quickly helped Lavender with some questions she had. At that moment they heard a knock on wood and Dumbledore stood up with a soft smile.  
"It has came to my hands a very entertaining list for you students, but let's say not so amusing for the teachers of this school. As I see by your faces many of you don't know what I'm talking about so I'm going to explain: it's a list that describes what a certain group of students thinks about how attractive the teachers are. Quite funny, if you ask me, and I got seventh place, not bad eh?" he said and all the students laughed as they recognized the glint in his eyes. "But I do have to warn whoever did or made this list public must tell their Head of House in four days. We already know who the kind authors of this noble little piece is but we want them to show their courage and turn themselves in. Thank you and without more hesitation off you all go to class" he finished and clapped his hands and the breakfast was gone.

The Weasley were highly amused as they ran around hiding under their free periods, but Hermione wasn't so care free, she decided she had to turn herself in and the faster the better. She decided she would go after her Potions class.

Sirius sat in his chambers pondering about what had happened that past afternoon in the common room when he had entered. All the students fell silent at once. Some girls giggled and blushed at the sight of him while some boys just put on a knowing grin on their face, thus including Harry and Ron. He had decided it was a real bad idea to show up and feel that embarrassed so he spun on his heels and left all the students with a face of surprise and scurried away trough the portrait hole.  
"God! Why does this happen to me?" He sighed with his face buried in his hands.  
A faint knock hit his door and he wondered who it could be. As no one entered he shouted that it was okay. In came Hermione with a slight brush installed on her cheeks. Sirius just smiled at her, a warm loving smile accompanied with a playful glint in his eyes.  
"What do you want miss Granger?" he asked trying to be a proper head of house.  
"I just wanted to say that it's my own fault that list came into Dumbledore's hands before breakfast" barely audible for Sirius but he understood her and smirked.  
"So what's the vendetta for?" he asked her sweetly. She was so shocked at her response as she was shocked she had forgotten she talked to a marauder. She explained everything to Sirius , she had actually heard what Ron said after she left for her dorm. Sirius just laughed and told her it was okay, that nobody had been harmed, well Snape's ego had but that didn't count.  
After some time talking he decided to ask her.  
"You do like Rem, right?" he added a sweet soft smile, nearly fatherly like.  
"Well, erm, I, I , I well yes I do" she said blushing like red Christmas tree lightning.

"Good, that's good. Because I know for sure he really likes you too and I might dare to say in the same way." Sirius said and at those words Hermione just went blank and eyes wide like sauce pans." I know that because he blushed when Dumbledore had us all in his office to tell who got most point, which was me of course, mainly because most Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ladies voted for me, but then he said only one Gryffindor girl had voted for him and the rest were Ravenclaws, but the interesting part is that it was Ron Weasley who had made that vote for someone. As we all know Remus and Dumbledore are clever ones so they knew instantly it was you who liked him" he added as a conclusion and so that she could understand what he meant and that he truly had motives for saying what he had just said. Then he decided to shoo her away to lunch with those sauce pans for eyes.

"Why do you look like a drowned fish, 'Mione?"Ron asked her went she sat down with them at lunch.  
"Ermmm, nohing, only that your sweet brothers put on tracing spells on that damn list" she spat out angry.  
"So it was you!" he hissed at her narrowing his eyes.  
"Yes payback for your assumption of me liking professor Lupin" she said with a smug smile.  
"Which by the way is true" said Ginny who flopped down beside Harry leaving all open mouthed. "It's fine boys you can close your mouths, I don't need to feed you guys nor see what you eat, thank you" she said with a laughter.  
Hermione decided not to say anymore and eat her lunch to leave early for her free period before Defense against Dark Arts. When she was about to finish she received a note swirling down on her plate. She opened it and read it, trying to contain her happiness and awkwardness.  
[ 'Mione, please come early to class. Need to tell you something. Remus ]


	7. Chapter 7: The mutual infatuation

_[ Sorry for the delay. I had work and here in Spain it's kind of holidays and they have open where I work so I haven't had the time to do more chapters. I promise to update as often as before. And I'm really happy about the two reviews I've received :) ]_

Hermione was scared, for the first time she was really scared. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't find any real meaning behind that note. She had no other choice than to go before class and see what Remus wanted. She looked up to the teacher's table and saw that he was missing. Ron followed her gaze and knew what it was all about.  
"So, the note was from your lovely teacher, right?" he mocked her with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"Well, erm, I have to go, got to pick up a book before class, bye guys" she stuttered and left like lightning.

He just sat in his classroom, staring at the wall in front of him. Not knowing what to really think about he like her? Did he? _Really? _He wasn't sure he liked her, he had a hunch it was something so much more. Perhaps greater than infatuation.  
"Crap" he thought out loud. He hadn't expected at all to fall in love. At least not with one of his own students.  
He just sat there, extremely pale and eye widened as realization struck him harder than lightning. He, Remus John Lupin, had fallen in love with someone younger than him, worst of all, he was supposed to maintain a certain distance between himself and the students. How had it happened? He was drawn away from his thoughts by a presence outside.  
Hermione wandered the quite desert hallways as it was lunch break. There she was, standing in front of the door to her Defense class, not really wanting to enter but run for her life in the opposite direction.  
"Hermione you can come in. No need to stand by the door all day" Remus voice came from the other side of the door as a few seconds after he opened it with a small smile. "Not remembering I'm a werewolf, do we?" he said chuckling.  
Hermione stepped inside and Remus closed the door. She cursed herself for not thinking about his senses being affected by his affliction. She motioned to sit down but decided to turn around and face her professor.  
"What do you wanted to talk about professor? She asked almost too innocently.  
"Please don't call me professor now Hermione, and I'm pretty sure you have a hint about what's going on thanks to Sirius" he said looking into her brown eyes. She thought she melted right there and hoped it wouldn't show.

"I, erm, I feel something quite important towards you and I erm, just wanted you to know" he said blushing like a thirteen year old boy who tried to ask out his crush on a date.  
Hermione smiled. "I don't think you really know what I feel for you Remus" she said with a soft voice "but if we do end up feeling the same for each other I will be really happy" she said smiling.  
"Oh yes! I do know that what you feel for me is love. What you guys didn't know is that those tracing charms on the list also detected what kind of feeling the voter had towards the person they chose" he said with a warm smile towards his student standing quite surprised. "But what you don't know is that I do believe that I love you too, I say believe as I am your professor and I haven't really allowed myself to fully explore this feeling. But I'm sure that if this was during the summer I would certainly love you with every bone in my body" he said to her.  
Hermione just blushed and nodded no knowing what to quite do after that kind of declaration. It had been a declaration, only that he wasn't sure about it himself and she understood he didn't want to lose his job.  
"I won't make things difficult for you. If you want me to leave and never approach you in this way again tell me and I'll do so" she said knowing what was at stake for both of them if someone found out their feelings. Well someone apart from her friends and Dumbledore and Sirius. She just heard a chuckle in response.  
"You stubborn little girl, I just told you that I loved you, in my own words, but indeed I just told you that, and you keep thinking about my protection from the wizarding world" he chuckled and hugged her. Hermione just melted, she stood there wrapped in the arms of the one she loved and thought that if she died now she would die happy. Remus lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.  
"Don't tell anyone yet, I will make things clear on all fronts and then if we still feel something or are something then we can tell people" he said sweetly to her.  
Hermione realized what he had said and blushed but then thought it was better to smile. Remus unwrapped himself from her and went to sit down at the professor's table. She just stared at him as he moved across the room and watched as he seated himself. He just winked at her and at that Hermione decided it was her turn to show how she felt so she run through the classroom to his desk and gave him a peck before sitting down at her usual spot.  
After a few minutes the students started entering the class and Hermione was lost in her own thoughts as she heard her Remus talking.


	8. Chapter 8: The first meeting

The class went pretty fast for Hermione as she daydreamed her time away. Before all students exited, Remus handed in their essays, giving a furtive flirting look at Hermione who just gave a small smile in response.  
As she stared down at her usual excellent mark she noticed there were some scribblings randomly in her essay, as if Remus had made a correction. She frowned, she had never received scribblings as corrections only some remarks at the end of the page, mostly from Snape though.  
"What's wrong Miss Granger? If you think you have the need to discuss your mark , please attend my office after dinner, now on with you all" he said to her and then shooed her and Harry out of the room with a small smirk.

They had a free period before dinner so they just sat in the common room not doing anything of profit, not even Hermione. As Ginny sat down with a knowing smile beside her bushy-haired friend, Hermione tried to not acknowledge her presence.  
"You know I'm here so spit it out" she said calmly with a grin on her face.  
"What do I have to spit out?" she asked as if she didn't know what was happening.  
"You and Remus, you know. What's going on?" she asked quiet happily but as nobody could hear her.  
"Nothing. It's nothing." she said and stood up. "Coming for dinner?" she said with a playful smile. Ginny noticed what she really meant and followed her suit, telling her boyfriend that she was really hungry and couldn't wait for Ron.

As the both girls wandered down the corridors, Ginny swept into an empty hallway and just looked at her with a smile. Hermione knew what it meant.  
"We both like each other, very much it seems" a small pinkish hue settling on her cheeks. Ginny just smiled happily and said that she already knew. "Dumbledore called me to his office to ask me about it, as I'm your friend and all that. I said that in my opinion you did really like him and that he seemed to act differently around as if he had opened up more to you than to anyone else, except Padfoot of course." Hermione just smiled, knowing her secret was safe. "And so you know, I think it's great you two sort of are something and I fully support you in whatever decision you make in the future" she added with a bright smile ready to go to dinner. "Ginny! We're not going to marry and have children!" Hermione nearly shouted at her friend who paced away only to turn around. "Yet, and you know it!" she said with a mocking smile before heading off to where the food was. Hermione sighed and followed her red-haired friend towards the food.

When she entered the Great Hall she felt as if someone had their gaze fixed upon her all the way. She looked at the Gryffindor table, as if it was Ron or Harry who looked at her that way but they where nowhere near to be found. Then she looked over to the Slytherin table expecting Malfoy to mouth "mudblood" towards her with a disgusting face of loathe. No. No Malfoy. Then it dawned on her, Remus! She looked up towards the teacher's table and there he was, small smile on his face and a flirting look in his eyes. But he wasn't the only one looking, Sirius and Dumbledore looked too with a kind of loving gazes, obviously they knew, but she was surprised by the fact that also professor McGonagall had that loving gaze directed towards her, meaning she also knew. Which was kind of obvious as she was Dumbledore's left hand kind-of. The one who made her sogh with relief was Snape, the same old look on his face. He didn't know.  
She sat down beside Ginny and looked furtively at Remus. Damn! He was sexy! She thought, then she realized she was thinking about her professor so she decided to not thing so much about him when she wanted to eat and look kind of normal around Harry and Ron who had just arrived. They all chatted and ate in a quiet fast pace. Hermione excused herself saying that she had a meeting with professor Lupin at which Harry nodded, as if confirming to the both redheads that it was true. Ron didn't let anything mockingly out of his mouth this time. Ginny tried o suppress a smile of knowing it all, but failed epically.  
"What are you smiling at?" asked Ron, trying to get some information out of his sister.  
"I don't really think you want to know, but I was thinking about Harry and I last night..." she trailed off, trying to cover up for her friend as she had promised. Ron quickly changed subject and Harry turned red as a Christmas light bulb, which cracked up some laughter form fellow Gryffindors who had heard it all.

Hermione went to her common room to get the book she had read over the summer to lend it to Remus, as she had promised. Then nervously and with butterflies in her stomach, she headed to his office. This time she just entered without knocking knowing he would have sensed her. He wasn't nowhere to be found, at least on the office premises. She knew the teachers had their chambers linked to their offices but she didn't dare to walk up the stairs and take a look in case Remus was in a compromising scene.  
She didn't need to do that, Remus himself walked down the stairs as he smiled and pulled a a towel around his neck. Then it was when Hermione noticed it, he was freshly out of the shower in only some slacks and a towel around his neck with which he tried to dry his hair. Her eyes traced down his bare torso with some scars here and there.  
"Hey there 'Mione" he said sweetly as he was mere inches away from her giving her a playful smile. He knew exactly what he did and smiled even more as she turned pink. She tried to look down at the floor but could only see his torso so she decided to look up to the ceiling, not so smart she thought to herself as she met his amber eyes playfully looking at her. So she decided the best was to hand him the book, that way she tried to break the moment.  
"The book I told you about this summer, professor" she hastily said and handed it to him. Remus turned around with the book in his hand and the towel in the other and walked towards some bookcases he had on the side of his office/chambers and left it there, then he seated in the couch nearby and motioned for her to sit down beside him.  
Hermione followed and sat down, as an obedient puppy, she thought.  
"No need to call me professor if we're not in front of everyone you know that, 'Mione" he said sweetly to her placing his slender fingers under her chin and turning her towards his gaze. She just nodded and smiled.  
"So what do you think about the book? Is it worth reading?" he said in a completely normal voice which nearly shook Hermione off the couch. She noticed he wanted to be normal around, not rush things and end up in disaster ot worse. She decided it was the best thing to do so she did the same. They talked for hours and hours about books and other things. Realizing they had pretty much in common and Remus answering all the questions she had about werewolfes.  
He brewed some tea and served some biscuits ans they kept talking, snuggled up in the couch and looking at each other with so much love and passion anybody could believe they were about to sink into each other. Hermione finally fell asleep in Remus arms, he didn't want to wake her and as it was Friday he supposed it was fine if she spent the night there, nobody would notice her missing as she woke up early and could easily excuse her absence by "being in the library". As he was about to lay her down in his bed she woke up, smiling at him. She hugged him and whispered him to lay down beside him, just lay down she whispered again as he went stiff not knowing what to really do.

They woke up tangled into each other. Remus smiled as she opened her eyes and kissed her. Hermione felt so good at that way of wakening up so she kissed him back. No need to say the kiss went deeper and deeper, getting both pair of hands to trail off and search for skin. Moans and groans slipping out. Then Hermione stopped abruptly. Remus just smiled knowingly kissed her on the nose and went towards the shower.  
"No need to rush things baby, and you know I won't ever hurt you" he said as he spun around and took a last look before hoping into the shower. Hermione got dressed and approached the closed door of the bathroom.  
"I'll go and have breakfast, do you mind?" she said feeling awkward for leaving him there. She heard the shower stopping but no response from Remus. She wondered what he was up to. Then she saw how he opened the door and stood there in only a towel, water dripping down his body.  
"It's fine baby" he said and kissed her. She responded immediately to that kiss, making it more passionate. But he stopped her placing a finger on her mouth.  
"Food will be on the table waiting for you, no need to devour me" he said with a playful smile and a wink before he shooed her away to breakfast. Hermione was the happiest witch that entire day, with a big happy smile plastered on her face all day long. Ginny having a hint of the reason as she had noticed her missing all night but had covered up for her towards their room mates and Harry and Ron.

Remus entered the Great Hall after some good ten minutes, only to not wake up any suspicions in the teachers nor students. Greeted his fellow staff members as usual and sat down to eat. He was the happiest werewolf alive that whole day. He knew he had found his mate. Sirius noticed his look and asked him.  
"Mate?" Sirius let it out in a way only both of them could understand.  
"Yes...?" Remus answered in a way the teachers nearest them would believe it's a question rather than an answer to Sirius.  
"Nothing, I forgot" guffawed Harry's godfather, with a knowing smile towards a group of Gryffindor students who were eagerly discussing what to do on their next trip to Hogsmeade next weekend.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hogsmeade Trip

The weekend passed rapidly and Hermione went back to calling him professor Lupin again. Butterflies and a smile small accompanied the pronunciation of his surname every time she spoke it. He just smiled every time he read another brilliant essay by Hermione.  
Remus entered the Great Hall to see each Head of House accepting the permits to go out to Hogsmeade. Quite funny to see Sirius accepting those and being the one in charge among hormone filled teenagers, he thought. That's when he saw her, she stood there laughing with Ginny and Harry about something Ron had done as he was bright red up till his ears. She was beautiful. Her Gryffindor scarf around the neck, her coat hugging her body where it should do it exactly. Then was when it struck him, she wore tights and a skirt. The tights were a very pale, nearly powder colored, pink and the skirt was gray matching her pullover with the red and golden crest. He smiled at the sight of them being happy despite all that had happened.

Hermione felt weird wearing skirt and one that was shorter than the ones she would occasionally wear but she wanted to impress Remus. And it was Ginny's master plan to see how Remus would react, she wanted him to look at her wildly in love only for Hermione to notice it, and it didn't seem as Hermione did it for him as the three girls wore skirts much to the boyfriends' happiness. She and Lavender wore also some short skirts but not too short they still left something for imagination.  
Hermione was thankful for Ginny's master plan as she called it because she wouldn't be the only girl in their group wearing skirt. Still she wanted to impress Remus so in the end she had accepted wearing a "shorter" skirt.

The students started to leave towards Hogsmeade and Sirius nudged Remus.  
"Wow! You've seen her? Never expected her to be such a beauty behind all that nerdy facade" he asked his friend but added the last part to mock him and see how he reacted. Remus just looked at him.  
"That's because you've always been the easy one, my friend" he said with a smug smirk on his face, knowing that Sirius wanted him to blow up right there.  
The walk was pleasant until Harry decided that they should join them. He wanted to spend time with his godfather. Remus and Hermione exchanged glazes that were full of longing. No one in the group noticed it, not even Ginny who had promised herself to watch Hermione so that she wouldn't give away her secret that fast. The group decided that they should do some shopping first, meaning that it got divided in three groups: Sirius, Harry and Ron practically run towards the quidditch shop, Lavender and Ginny went to the sweets shop and Remus and Hermione just walked side by side to the book shop.

Hermione entered first as Remus hold up the door for her as the gentleman he was. She decided to walk down some aisles as if looking for something fully knowing Remus trailed after her not taking his eyes of off her. She wandered down some more aisles until founding one that was deserted.  
She stopped and did as if she searched for something.  
"What are you looking for 'Mione?" Remus asked, eager to help his damsel in distress.  
"Oh! I found it!" she said with a small seductive smile and dragged Remus by the collar of his coat much closer than he had expected her to. Foreheads touching, they just stared into each others eyes. He smiled at her and she gave him a quick peck. Both blushed. Then they heard a soft knock somewhere. Breaking up the magic moment, Remus spun around only to look terrified at he sight of Ginny Weasley on the other side of a huge window.  
"Great planning babe" he said spinning back to Hermione, who looked over his shoulder, smiled and mouthed thank you to her red-haired friend.  
"Let's go. I just got to pick up a book they got for me in store. And don't look so terrified. Ginny knows" she said and hurried away from the window.  
"You told her?" he nearly shouted at her, anger started to flicker in his amber eyes.  
"No, she dragged me into an empty hall one day and told me she knew because she had noticed the way we looked at each other. She was just paying attention at our moves since Ron voiced out I liked you on that damn list." she tried to say as calmly as possible and looking him straight into the eyes.  
"Sorry for accusing you of telling" he said really soft. Hermione didn't answer just squeezed his hand and got to the counter to ask for the books. Remus decided that he should do as he was looking at some books so he wandered down some aisles closer to the entrance and pretended.  
"Oi! Moony! Where did you leave the damsel?" Sirius voice mocking him from the entrance.  
"I'm no damsel in distress Sirius. We all know that because you would be the first one to save me, as eager you are to please the females" Hermione's voice came form behind him. He just smiled at that response and let her exit the shop before him. All the group laughed and said that Hermione kind of had a point it that witty remark. Sirius just pouted his tongue at her and winked. The group started to walk towards the Three Broomsticks for some butter beer and some warm food.

As they seated it was coincidence, better said Ginny and Sirius who managed to seat Remus and Hermione side by side. Sirius making that soace between them shorter as he said he didn't have room enough, knowing Hermione would rather be closer to her Remus than him. It worked, Remus and Hermione held hands under the table for nearly the whole lunch.

After the lunch they all returned to the castle for some afternoon cuddling for the couples, some sleep for Sirius, some work for Remus and Hermione just went to the library.  
Hermione knew when she left the common room that there was no way on this planet she would return to the love room as it were couples cuddling all over. She went straight to Remus' office/chambers. Knowing he would have sensed her rapidly than any other day she just entered.  
"Hey babe" he said as he heard her closing the door behind her. "I was expecting you sooner or later" he smiled at her. She just left the books on the table beside the couch and went over to him sitting at his desk doing some work.  
"Do you really need to do that now?" she asked him playfully as she leaned over the table. Remus looked up form the papers he was correcting and nearly fall backwards at the wonderful sight.  
"Do you really have to provoke a heart attach on me?" he said smiling and arched an eyebrow at her as she had placed all his papers on the side of the desk and sat on it in front of his piercing gaze.  
" Do you really have to talk this much?" she smiled in a way that made Remus' heart race and his crotch hard. He gulped and tried to smile, eyes opening wide when she motioned over the desk to straddle him.  
"Slow down hot stuff!" he said to her.  
"No! Remus I won't slow down now, you really triggered me last weekend and your flirting during all this week didn't ease it" she said and kissed him passionately, her hands unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Fine, but you'll have to stay the night then and sleep here" he said "I don't want Snape finding you in the corridors later" he kissed her.

"No need for me to sleep tonight" she said as she pull her shirt over her head.  
Remus just smiled and lifted her onto the desk.  
"Fine, let's see how you feel then without a night's sleep and some action, baby girl" he whispered in her ear and playfully nibbled her neck.  
Hermione let out a groan and that was when the night really begun.

They woke up once again tangled into each other and the sheets. Kissed each other passionately and both jumped into the shower eagerly to continue what they started last night. After the shower they went to breakfast and both Ginny and Sirius noticed how they entered the Great Hall quite closer than the other weekend. That was all they needed to know what happened because their bright smiles on their face gave it away. Hermione seated at her usual spot and got a fast stare from Ginny, she just nodded in response. Then Ginny mouthed "spell" and Hermione just nodded again. As Remus sat down beside his best friend, Sirius was already facing him with a stern look.  
"Calm down buddy, I always remember to use the spell, no surprises here" he said and smiled reassuringly "besides she's stubborn and made me do the spell four times, just in case" he smiled remembering that moment.  
"Fine" Sirius said with a huge grin and let one of his arms grab the man beside him by the shoulders and whisper to him "I'm proud of you, she must be a good one in bed, as stubborn as she is". Remus just turned bright pink in response and Sirius knew he was right. Luckily no one had heard them. The secret was still safe. And had to remain that way at least some months more until she was of age, Remus thought. Then he looked over at her spot and saw her looking back with those undress me eyes at him and he felt his crotch harden, which wasn't so good now. Hermione knew what she had done to him and just smiled. Remus groaned softly , more like the wolf within him than his human self, making professor McGonagall jump beside him.  
"Something wrong, Remus?" she asked him.  
"No, Minerva, thank you I'm fine it's just that I hit my toe and well it hurts" he smiled softly hoping she wouldn't asked much more, and ashamed of that lousy excuse. Then a small piece of parchment drifted down on his still empty plate and he read it.

[ _If that's what I can do with just one look wait for later when we're alone _]


	10. Chapter 10: The Christmas Surprise

The next two weeks passed by really fast, nearly no time at all for them to meet except for their classes. Hermione felt lonely, she missed his touch and his amber eyes most of the time. She always glanced over towards him during the meals. It was her happy moment of both weeks. Finally a kind of normal weekend was coming up and they all could just relax before final stressing and Christmas.

"Do you believe we'll spend Christmas at Sirius' this year?" asked Harry as they sat in the common room doing some homework, as Hermione had insisted so they wouldn't have to stress later on and have no fun at all.  
"Maybe and least us two" Hermione answered "Ron's probably in the Burrow with his family and my parents are away this year so I'm here to spend Christmas with you" she assured him with a smile.  
They kept chatting and doing their homework at a normal pace then decided it was time to go to bed because the weekend was ahead of them and they wanted to enjoy it.

First thing in the morning, just before breakfast, Lupin went to the Gryffindor common room to call the golden trio to Sirius' place. Hermione tried to hide her surprise and happiness.  
"We're all leaving this weekend because Sirius wants us to help him decorate Grimmauld Place with him, and of course you have Dumbledore's permission" he told his students and saw how their faces lit up. He knew he would be there plenty of days during Christmas but still his furry little problem would sneak up on him as it was going to be full moon one of these days. He knew they were happy to leave some days before actual Christmas holidays.

Sirius grinned a wide smile, displaying a high dose of happiness Harry had never seen before. But he was really happy to be there, to help him and to spend the holidays. They ate lunch in the kitchen and then proceeded to decorate the rooms.  
" Moony and 'Mione , you two can do the library as you're the only ones who enjoy spending time with books so much..." he said with a teasing smile "Ron and Harry, you guys help me around here with the garlands and stuff that has to hang up" he said so that no one who would notice anything weird.  
Remus went up the stairs with a box of decorations as Hermione followed suit. She opened the door for him and as a thanks he kissed her on the cheek. She just closed the door after them and went straight to the box with the decorations, grabbing some ugly looking green garlands and hang them up on the shelves' top. Remus just laughed at her disgusted face and with a flick of his wand he turned them to red.  
"More Christmas-y" he said with a soft smile.  
"More Griffyndor and less Slytherin" Hermione stated as it was obvious.  
Remus flickered his wand and all decorations were up and ready to enjoy, even a little Christmas tree behind the spot where they usually sit and read. As he enjoyed happily what he had just done he put his arms around Hermione who froze as the door opened and Sirius' head poked in.  
"Great! I suspected you two would end soon with this so you can do the drawing room and the dormitories a bit, not overload them we have to be able to sleep you know" he winked and left after he had accioed three other decorations boxes up from the living room. Remus just smiled and kissed Hermione's neck playfully hoping she would give in fast. She turned around with concern in her eyes.  
"Full moon, soon" she whispered as if she was afraid.  
"Yes I know, in four days. I'll spend Christmas with you all and then retreat to be my furry little self again." he said with a very soft smile as he noticed her eyes looking way too sad " you know I'll come back, and teach you all again".  
"It's not that Remus, and you know it" she said as if scolding him " I, I, I just want you to be good and healthy" she said nearly breaking down as she traced the outline of one of his scars. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, while softly saying that he would never ever be in danger as long as she was with him. She knew that wasn't true technically so she just kissed him passionately and whispered into his ear: "I never want this to end, I love you Remus" Those words made Remus snap and he hungrily grabbed her and pulled her up against the door, kissing her passionately his hands trailing of her body in search for skin. Hermione grabbed his neck fiercely and kissed him passionately. Twenty minutes after they walking in and decorated the drawing room with a flick of the wand, same for some dormitories. They walked down to the living room to see three struggling guys and a garland.

"Oi, problems there?" Remus said holding his laugh as best as he could. Hermione just chuckled and waved her wand and all was put nice and red.  
"Great 'Mione, you changed them! How?" asked Ron. Harry just shook his head and laughed telling him that they had learned it some years ago. Ron went read to his ears and they all burst out laughing. Harry and Ron decided to rush away and buy Christmas presents as they had forgot to do it earlier. Sirius retired to the kitchen to start fixing some more food as Remus had succeeded in getting the whole Weasley family over there for Christmas to Sirius delight.

Hermione just grabbed Remus by the arm and dragged him to the couch, she sat them both down and started to snuggle into him as he grabbed a book and started to read. None of them noticed Sirius creeping up silently with a camera, he snapped a picture of them smiling about their happiness. He knew they're perfect for each other.

The holidays passed rapidly and soon it was Remus day off as he liked to tell Hermione so she wouldn't worry that much but it only earned him a scolded hurt look from her. Remus went out and decided to apparate to his cottage where he had all he needed set up and ready as always. Before he just popped away he made Sirius and Hermione promise him that only Sirius were the one who would come and take care of him, not Hermione. He didn't want to hurt her or make her afraid of the horrible monster he was. He kissed her goodbye on the lips, a long kiss. Hermione just blushed as Sirius was there smiling happily at them.

Sirius and Hermione entered the kitchen it would be a long night. He brewed them some coffee and made some sandwiches as they waited.  
"You know, he really loves you" Sirius said absentmindedly to her.  
She just nodded and turn bright red. " Come on! No need to bring the pinkness on now!" he guffawed " I know you care deeply about him and that you love him too, that's why I haven't put any objection to it nor Dumbledore" he said firmly. The night went slow in between some talking about old Marauders time and Hermione's relationship to Remus. Then suddenly Sirius stood up and transformed into Padfoot and just apparated out of the kitchen leaving a nervous Hermione all alone.  
She heard footsteps in the stairs and turned around to see Harry and Ron smiling at her in the door way. They sat down beside her and she flicked her wand and two cups and sandwiches appeared out of nowhere.  
"So how long have you guys been together?" Harry asked her. She was shocked, she hadn't thought that they could actually find out her secret.  
"Well , some time now, maybe a month or so" she said not really wanting to look them in the eyes. Harry's eye flew open wide. " A month, and you didn't tell me. None of you two told me" He was angry at her. But she couldn't understand why Remus should them him , he had no need to...  
"Harry, I'm not with Sirius" she said firmly and smiled at him, noticing his mistake.  
"Well don't lie now, you just said you'd been together for a month now kind of" he spat at her. Ron just burst out laughing which made Hermione also laugh. Harry noticed it and angryly just looked at them.  
"Harry, think a little, if I was with Sirius would he make the effort to be with me... He just didn't put any Christmas decorations with me but with you" she said.  
"Oh!" he said softly as he realized who they were talking about. "Remus, really? Hermione what do you see in him? I mean apart from being a great man and mentor but you know his furriness" he said. Hermione just shook her head and smiled.  
"Blimey! 'Mione you must really be in love" Ron said. "So how is he in bed?" he asked playfully.  
"Ron, please! It's Remus we're talking about, I doubt he lured her into something like that so fast." Harry said, totally convinced that there hasn't been anything between them in that level. He turned around to face Hermione who sat there eyes glazed biting her lip and smiling coyly. She was bright red to top it off. "No! You haven't!" Harry shouted and couldn't really believe it. But well it was true.  
They spent the night chatting lightly and joking as the good friends they are until Sirius returned in his normal form and said that Remus was now sleeping safe and sound in his normal human form and that he might be fit for visitors tomorrow if the visitor herself slept a bit. He sent Hermione off with a smile and a wink , reassuring her Remus was fine. Then he sat down in the kitchen and noticed that Harry and Ron were still there.  
"So what do you guys want?" he asked with a seductive smile.  
"How long have you known?" Harry asked him firmly "And who else knows".  
"From the first time they looked at each other differently in summer. And Dumbledore knows of course and let me say he's okay with it as long as no third furry little one comes along" he said with a smile "and Ginny knows, don't go all high on your hippogriffs to 'Mione now, Ginny's smart she listed out all by herself and the first one who did actually." he smiled proud of Harry for having such a smart girlfriend. Somehow it reminded him of Lily and James.

"Well, that was a surprise!" said Ron totally astonished by the information he just got. 


	11. Chapter 11: The secret's out

Next day Lupin was back in top shape. As he never been before. Sirius teased him that it was love that made him feel so good. Remus smiled knowingly. It was true. Love made him feel special and that meant he would feel great inside and it showed outside. Lupin shone, like he was some kind of star from the skies. Hermione noticed that he nearly had no new scars. She was happy for him because of it. She knew he hated them.

The last remaining days of winter holidays were soon over and they went back to Hogwarts, promising not to tell a soul or ghost about the relationship. But still it was tense when Hermione answered the questions in Remus' classes. Harry and Ron felt it, because they knew the tension between them and they also noticed the spark in Lupin's eyes whenever Hermione opened her mouth. They just hoped nobody else noticed.  
February rolled on fast and Valentine's Day were just around the corner making Sirius highly uncomfortable with his post in Hogwarts. He was literally showered with owls and letters everyday of the week, frustrated that it was only him in the staff board who got letters from hormone-affected teens.  
"So? No lucky one this time right, Sirius?" asked Lupin, with a small smile remembering the old days.  
"Obviously not, Moony!" he nearly pouted at him. He hated to be alone, especially those romantic days when everyone else had someone. But it was a pain he was used to...

Hermione woke up to shrieks and happy faces in the girl dormitories. Valentine's Day had arrived. She dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Harry and Ron with girlfriends attached in their usual spot. She sighed, it would be a long day out in Hogsmeade without Remus. And she hated it. She hated that she couldn't flaunt him around like some arm candy.  
She ate her breakfast in complete silence and glancing now and then towards the staff table, only seeing Sirius making a pout face and Remus trying to fix it.

"Daydreaming again mudblood?" sneered Draco as he passed by her side "I suppose you really dig old men then, disgusting" he said as he seated at his table. There was a silence in the area they were seated , because the other students have heard and noticed Hermione watching attentively the staff table and kind of getting a small idea of who she seemed to fancy. She was going to reply but was interrupted by two deep growls. The whole Hall just fell silent as if it had been spelled with muffliato. Fast as lightning bolts, both Snape and Sirius were there followed by Remus.  
"Well, what do we have here?" asked Snape in a dreaded tone.  
"Twenty points off Slytherin for picking on, insulting and embarrassing another student" said Sirius sharply, trying not to fall into Snape's trap.

"Black,this is none of your business" said Snape trying to get him out of there, while the whole Hall sat dumbstruck.  
"Come on Severus, I know you know what he said to her and you can agree that mudblood isn't the nicest word to say to a girl, right?" said Sirius calmly while looking Snape in the eyes knowing fully how much that hurt the man.  
Snape just glared at Harry and turned abruptly and left the Hall. Gryffindor table shrieked of joy and proud.  
Hermione just smiled at Sirius and nodded to Remus' asking look. She was okay. After some minutes the students poured put and left for Hogsmeade but Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed a bit more to talk to Sirius and Lupin.

When they were sure there was no student left nor intruding teacher, Remus grabbed and squeezed Hermione's hand. She smiled at him and gave him a peck before running out after Ginny and Lavender who waited just outside the oak doors. The boys followed her after saying goodbye to the older men.

"Sirius and Remus are both really angry with Draco" said Harry to the girls as they made their way to Hogsmeade.  
"So, how's your Valentine's Day going so far, lovebirds?" Hermione asked the couples with a smug smile. All four blushed and smiled and the conversation took another turn which Hermione really appreciated. She didn't want to talk about what had happened.  
The day passed very fast and they were already on their way back to the castle. Hermione carrying to bags full of sweets and chocolates from Honeydukes. She had owled Remus previously and knew he waited for her in the Room of Requirement as she had asked him. She run upstairs and right before entering the Room she transformed her cloak and uniform into something more appealing.

She opened the door and swiftly closed it after her and locked. Remus turned around from the shelves were he had been looking at the books.  
"Nice library you got here, baby" he said as he turned. And when he saw her he gaped, mouth open and eyes trailing her from head to toe.  
There she stood with the shortest night gown he'd ever seen or heard Sirius talking about and lust filling her eyes. He closed his mouth as she approached him and he gave in. He was hers forever.  
They woke up next day surrounded in sheets and his clothes, they made love once more and went for breakfast.  
As they entered the hall side by side Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it briefly before she stopped at her usual spot. Remus just placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear.  
"Thanks for last night, darling" and winked at her before leaving for his place at the staff table.

The whole hall had noticed the exchange of gestures between them and it was like hell froze over and all silence crept up from the corners.  
"Well, well boys and girls, why don't you resume your eating?" Dumbledore said as he raised up and stood before them all. "Seems like our friend Draco was right, partly" he added with a smile, "and don't freak out, as you younger ones say, I knew about it and gave them permission, both are over age wizards and know perfectly what they do. So, breakfast dismissed" he said and clapped his hands making all dishes vanish and the gossip to start.  
Remus sat like petrified with Sirius beside him looking confused. Remus rapidly explained to Sirius that he and Hermione had talked about it and decided to make it public, even though they have just three more month of school and they all would know and gossip. So Dumbledore had made it official a bit sooner than expected for him , but it was the right choice to make. 

All heads turned to Hermione, to Remus and back to her again, and she heard the gossip and the juicy rumors starting, she was in hell, definitely. And she could be skinned alive anytime soon.


End file.
